Forever His
by MysteryGirl105
Summary: Sasuke had a month to find his childhood friend. As his time ends she appears but she doesn't remember their childhood bond that they shared. Sasuke has a week to make her remember the feelings they once shared or he has to marry Karen, the girl he despises of. Just as things are running smoothly Karen reveals a secret that will either destroy or build his relationship with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Haruno," a faint voice was heard in the distance. Sakura paid no attention to it as she watched in horror as her family died. Tears prickled her face as she wept. It has been a month since the accident but in her mind it was as if it happened just yesterday.

"Sakura," Mai tried again. This time she got a little response from the crying girl.

Sakura turned to face her left when she heard Mai's gentle voice. She forced herself out of this cinema of thoughts and opened her eyes. She moved to sit up and looked around her. She was still in hospital, her Aunt was standing at the door with Mai sanding next to the bed.

"Your aunt is here to fetch you, they flew in last night." Mai's smiling face brought a tint of reality back to Sakura. "I'll go and see what else I have that you would love to take with." Mai nodded and the left the room.

"You're looking pale, that pink shade of hair gives you're eyes the most horrible colour of green," Tsunade smiled as she moved to hug her niece. They were always close and she knew how to go about with Sakura.

"Hey aunt. So, you finally moved here huh?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. She took the tissue her mentor gave her and wiped her face.

"As if. We're going back to Konoha, I have a job that I don't take very lightly there." Tsunade got up and fiddled with he flowers.

"A job?" Sakura knew how much her aunt hated working, this was a huge surprise on her end.

"I'm the mayor or the Hokage as they like to call it." Tsunade turned and faced her niece who had 'totally-confused' painted on her face.

"You? Hokage?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh quit it will you. They were in need and that old buffle Jiraiya didn't want it so they decided to give me the post. I swear if it wasn't for Shizune I would have let them put me in a mad house with all the paper work."

"Mom said you never liked paper work at all," Sakura said looking down at her blanket.

"Your mom did hey?" Tsunade smiled. "C'mon get done, you're killing my mood with this sadness and we have a plane to catch." Tsunade winked at Sakura and made her way out leaving a smiling Sakura behind.

* * *

_"When we grow up we're gonna' live in a nice big house with the Uchiha crest painted on the outside all over," a smiling boy said as the pink haired five year old set a shell on the newly built sand castle. _

_"No it won't! It'll have flowers and the walls will be green like my eyes!" The five year old stuck out her tongue._

_"The house can be in half," a beautiful navy blue haired women picked up a feather and with the end, lightly halved the castle. "This have can be yours whilst this half hers," the women winked at the two. She then got up and walked away._

_"Your mommy's wonderful." the pink haired girl smiled_

_'You going to be just as awesome with our babies," the little boy smiled a big smile..._

* * *

"And here's your new school," Tsunade pulled the school parking lot. It was the beginning of the new school year and it was also Sakura's third day in Konoha. She looked out the window and saw a teenage chicken haired boy climb out of his black BMW.

She smiled when he looked at her but was greeted with a blank face. Sakura climbed out of her aunt's Volvo and grabbed her bag. She looked over her shoulder and saw him walking away with a red head clinging to his side. Sakura followed her aunt into the large school.

Sakura looked at the pupils who were hanging around by their locker, the boys uniform was simple: long grey pants, white shirts, grey and white checked tie with the school badge and a grey pullover. The school's badge on the left half of their chest. And black school shoes.

The girls uniform was what Sakura liked: black school shoes, grey/black leggings, grey and white checked skirt, white shirt and the grey pullover. Some wore dark grey and light grey checked jackets with the school badge on the front and some wore grey with the arms grey and white check fashion baseball jackets with the school badge on the left half of their chest.

Sakura noticed signs saying: _Tennis, Basketball, Netball_ _Courts _with an arrow pointing that way and more signs with different things.

The secretary smiled as Tsunade spoke to her.

"Sir Lui won't be in for a while but he sad to give miss Haruno this and to call someone to show her around," the secretary took out a page and handed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and took the page, it was her assigned class, her period list, teachers names and room numbers. Her locker code and number was also there.

"Sakura, I have to go. You'll be fine without me," Tsunade hugged the pink haired teen. "I'll fetch you when schools over." With that the brown eyed lady took her leave.

One again Sakura looked down at the page in front of her. Her books and whatever else she needed was in her locker. Not wanting to rub in the fact that she's new, Sakura began the quest for her locker. She noticed that the passage seemed fuller as students made their ay over to their necessary places.

"Locker 405," Sakura whispered as she found the locker. She turned the button according to her code: _732324\. _The lock didn't budge. So she tried again. Still nothing.

"Here, let me help." A deep voice said. Sakura turned to see the rude person who just stared at her as she greeted earlier on.

"No thank you, I can do it." Sakura turned to face the locker and whispered. "I have to do this," and she tried again.

The chicken haired dude leaned against the locker next the hers and watched as she failed try after try. Becoming extremely bored, he stole a peek at her card and saw the code. He smirked to himself as he watched her try again. When she pulled her hands away, he grabbed the chance and turned the button.

"237432," he said loud enough for her to hear. The lock went click and he took it off.

"How'd you know?" Sakura looked at the dude.

"The instructions are under the code, you should have read it. And the Hokage said to give you this," he held it up and read aloud. "Miss. Sakura Haruno is new to Konoha high and has permission to wear civvies and to not attend class on this day." He handed her the card.

"Thank you," Sakura took the tag ad fastened it to her top.

"For what? The locker or for the tag," the boy smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you around Haruno." With that the chicken butt haired boy walked off.

Sakura smiled to herself and closed the locker. "Maybe not everyone's bad."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews on this story! And you all deserve much chocolate cookies and treats! I'm glad I restored your faith in SasuSaku. I promise not to desert this Story! XD! I hope you like this chapter, I made it a little longer like you requested. Oh before I forget, read my sister, LittleMinx35's one shot Dear Diary and vote in her poll!

Thank you muchness and I'll try and update SOON! Tell me what you think of the chapter!

Loads of love

MysteryGirl105


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sasuke?" The five year old petal pink haired girl opened the door to the large bedroom of the six year old Uchiha. _

_"Yeah?" The boy answered. Shuffling was heard and the girl softly shook the boy._

_"The thunder is loud and I-I-I'm scared." She admitted. _

_"Do you wanna' sleep by me? I'll keep you safe. I will always keep you safe for as long as I'm alive. I promise._

* * *

She turned around and headed for the bathroom to change, on upon entering Sakura came across the red head and two blonds.

"She thinks she can just come from wherever and just take him away from you," Sakura heard the one barbie speak as she headed into a stall

"Ha! Impossible!" another voice stated.

Sakura changed quickly and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Tell me somethin' pink," a familiar voice stated as Sakura opened her locker.

"If it isn't the school's heartthrob." The pink haired girl stated smiling. She turned around and came nose to nose with the Uchiha.

"Do I hint irritation pink?" The chicken butt haired spoke. He leaned his forehead on hers. Now, Sakura's back was perched up against her open locker, Sasuke standing in front of her, left hand on the top locker and forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't stand like this if I were you. What's your girlfriend gonna' say?"

Stepping back the Uchiha smirked.

"Say. We have art class now right?" His onyx eyes meeting hers.

"Yes, but you need to show me-" Sakura reached into her pocket to grab her time table but was interrupted.

"Blah, blah, blah. Come on. I wanna' see if you're Konoha High's golden girl!" With that, Sakura closed her locker and they made their way to their class.

"There she goes again." The red head's sidekick said as the two walked in.

"Welcome to our newest member, I believe she'll have a great time her. . ." their teacher walked into the class, his voice drowning as he walked over to his desk.

During the period, Sasuke payed little to no attention to Karen. He was, as he said, trying to figure out whether or not Sakura was Konoha's new golden girl. Thus, angered Karen much.

The bell rung and Sakura made her way over to her locker. Before she could blink, she was pushed up against her locker, her back aching from the slight pain.

"I thought I told you, hands off Sasuke! He's mine!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took long for this chappie. I was extremely busy. My sister and I are writing a story together and we really hope you'll give us the support we need. I will TRY and UPDATE SOON! Do tell me, what do you think of the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Ok so I know I'm known to maybe write confusing things but to answer your Q love, I haven't made a time skip any where. I think you should read through from chappie #1. Thanks to my lovely readers! Without you, this story would have died... oh yeah, SORRY for the LONG wait blame that on school. **

**And Play The Tape!**

* * *

_"It's not funny! Give it back!" The six year old Uchiha screamed as he ran after his five year old companion. His cheeky five year old friend had taken his action figure and didn't wanna give it back._

_"No! You have to give me something first." She spun around and stood with her chest pushed out, doll behind her back and a proud look on her face. The boy folded his arms and his face went sour. Five minutes went by when his face lit up. The boy ran to the kitchen leaving the girl alone._

_She turned and slow marched to the steps, before she could climb it her male companion stood on the first step._

_"I saw this in a movie once." he said and got down on one knee. He opened his hand and in it was a red toy ring that came in the sweets packet. "Marry me so that I can have the doll and you can have the ring." He mumbled._

_The girl turned and puffed something about him always finding a way to get her to give him back his things. Finally she turned and gave him the doll saying: "One day you'll ask me again. And I'll always say yes."_

* * *

"Hey!" In matters Karen grasped thin air. "You know better to touch a freshman don't you?" His voice lowered into a whisper. Karen looked up into onyx eyes. For the first time, his eyes were extremely irritated. This scared her.

Pulling her cool, Karen's fear vanished in a blink of an eye. She faked a yawn and then smiled her special smile for Sasuke.

"Sasuke dear, I was only fooling around with her. A little teasing. After all, she is a fan girl, and I am the girl for you. And we both know only He can change it." She whispered into his ears and walked away. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Thanks but, you didn't have to do that. She didn't have an influence on me," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah whatever. It's interval. If you want, you could come with me and meet my, uh acquaintances." Sasuke mumbled as his name was shouted through the passageway.

As if that was a sign, Sasuke turned and started walking making Sakura and Naruto run to catch up to him.

"Sasuke, what did Karen mean when she said 'I am the girl for you. And we both know only He can change it' " Sakura began once she and Naruto caught up to Sasuke.

"Sakura, when-" Sasuke glanced at her. He decided not to continue. "It's no big deal." He finished.

The three walked to a table in the corner. Around it sat three boys, one with long black hair who sat back in his chair and was staring at the girl opposite him. He was accompanied by a boy who seamed to be extremely bored, he wore his hair up in a pineapple like ponytail. On his left was a boy with dark brown hair that proudly covered his head, he had purple triangles on his cheeks and was in heavy conversation with a platinum blond across from where he was seated.

Two her right was the girl who was sitting opposite the long haired boy. She wore her hair in two buns and was doing what looked like homework. To the platinum blond's left, sat a girl with midnight blue hair, she too was in conversation with the blond.

As they neared the table everyone at the table turned their attention to the trio.

"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno, the new student. She'll be hanging out with us from today on," Sasuke introduced her. The group nodded. The blond stood up.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. This is Tenten and Hinata." She pointed at the two girls next to her. "That's Neji, my boyfriend Shikamaru and Kiba. I notice you've already met Sasuke and Naruto," she beamed. Sakura smiled. The girls were so gorgeous at this new school. Her only thought then was if she would ever look half as decent.

"Aren't you Tsunade's niece?" Shikamaru asked as soon as Sakura was seated.

"Yeah. my parents passed away not too long ago so she took me in," Sakura explained.

It wasn't long until the boys were in deep conversation with each other. Ino took this chance.

"You know, you don't look like a Konoha High student at all." She stated. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"That's rude Ino," Hinata whispered in the back.

"No, no. Not at all. To be honest, I don't feel like one," was Sakura's reply.

"Yet. You don't feel like one yet. Are you busy after school today?" Tenten and Hinata could see what Ino was already planning whilst she asked Sakura questions.

Sakura gave Sasuke a quick glance only to catch him glancing at her. She looked back at Ino, shaking her head.

"Good. You tell your aunt you'll be spending the afternoon with me and the girls. I'm going to make you such a Konoha High girl, Karen will be crying." Ino smirked.

* * *

Before Sakura knew it, the day was over. She made her way over to the schools payphone and dialed her aunt.

"Tsunade's office, her assistant speaking how may we help you?" A female voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

'Uhm hi. I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm Tsunade's niece. Please can I speak to her?"

"One second please." Her assistant set the phone one side.

"Sakura dear?" Her aunts voice was heard.

"Aunt Tsunade, I'm sorry if you had any plans for tonight with me but I'd like to know if I could spend the afternoon with Ino Yamanaka,"

"Yamanaka? Oh yes. I'm seeing her father for a business meeting later, lovely girl. Yes you may, I don't see why not. Just be home before ten fifteen ok?" Her aunt stated. Movement was heard on her side of the phone.

"Will do, thank you." Sakura was about to put the phone down when:

"Sakura, your bank card I gave you is now valid. There is 50 000yen on it. Use it wisely." and then the line went dead.

Sakura made her way over to Ino's black BMW. The girls greeted her and they left school premises.

Inside the mall, Ino led the way to a store, a posh makeup and cosmetic store.

Sakura stared in awe as she glanced around the store. This was a world of only makeup and cosmetics.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Biyu Dongmei," Ino stated as they neared the counter.

"Biyu is on maternity leave. The girl behind the counter stated.

"Then I'd like to speak to Jiayi," Ino persisted.

"Sure miss Yamanaka. I'll go call her right away." The girl disappeared through the back. While she was gone, Ino turned to Sakura.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Love it." Sakura answered.

"Ino?" The said girl turned and faced the girl named Jiayi.

"Hey sis, meet my friend Sakura, Sakura my sister Jiayi." Ino briefly introduced.

"Jiayi, since she's new and isn't from around her, we need to turn her into a pure Konoha High student."

Ino then pushed Sakura all the way around the counter and in by the door. She then went out and spoke to Tenten and Hinata. Inside, Jiayi pulled her further into another room, blind folded her and began the make over

Ino came in with the hair shampoo, conditioner, straightener, red hair dye, combs, a pair of scissors and started doing Sakura's hair.

Ino applied the straightener and gave it twenty minutes to set. Once that twenty minutes was over, she washed it out. Jiayi took over cutting her hair into a bob. She then began making red streaks in Sakura's already pink hair. Once done, Jiayi rinsed her hair and then blow dried it. While Jiayi blow dried it, Hinata and Tenten came in.

It wasn't long before Ino and Hinata got to work on Sakura's makeup. Ino told Sakura to open her eyes when she was done.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Her bangs were gorgeous and had a red streak in them both. Her light green eyes were highlighted by soft green dolly eyed makeup.

"Here you go," Hinata handed Sakura an army green coloured bag.

"Its your make up in there so that Ino wouldn't come dragging you here everyday." Tenten answered the question inside Sakura's head.

"Guys, thanks. It must have cost you a fortune." Sakura stood.

"Pah-leez. My mom owns this store and many more so its nothing. I give the order, and it happens ey sis." Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"You look amazing." Jiayi said. "Girls, if you don't mind, I do have a job I wanna' keep." Jiayi waved before disappearing.

"Sakura, in the bag is a tutorial on how to get that look. Also, you'll be wearing this tomorrow." Ino handed her a suit cover. Sakura nodded and they made their way back to Ino's car, laughing and informing Sakura about life in Konoha.

Sakura gave them directions to her house and they dropped her off. She walked to the door and noticed a letter on the door. It read:

_Dear, I have a very important meeting tonight, so I'll be home late pass ten fifteen. Binura made some pasta if you're hungry. Don't wait up._

_-Tsunade._

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think? Can you picture her new look? And who do you think is He? How do you think Sasuke will react to the new Sakura? Will Karen's bulling get worse? See in the next chapter of Forever His . . . Lol, I always wanted to say something like that. I hope this chappie was ok. I know, little boring but ey, don't all stories have their boring parts? **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! I love them! They keep me going. Oh yes, I was sent a PM asking for my twitter account, so if you want to follow me you may on JiaoYan_Lee . **

**I'm thinking of writing a one shot with You and a member of One Direction so if you want me to put you in send me a PM or state it in your review with your name, surname and who you wanna' be put with. Also tell me if you want it to be non lemon, lemon or heavy lemon. **

**eg. Jane Doe and Zayne Malik non lemon. **

**And I'll get back to you!**

**Till we meet again and keep safe! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sakura got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She stopped behind a wall heading to the door.

"Sakura is still asleep," she heard her aunt say. "But come in, I think we have some important news to discuss. . ."

"Most definably," a deep voice stated. Sakura wanted to listen, wanted to know what it was that they had to discuss. But being who she was, Sakura crept back up stairs and got ready for school.

Just as Ino had said, she found a small booklet with different makeup styles. Some dolly eyed and some really cute. Sakura wasted no time and got in the shower. When she was done, she left her hair wet and it went in curls. She then did her makeup. When that was all done, she pulled out her uniform. It was the normal school uniform, but it looked more. . . rebellious.

Sakura grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen.

"Binura," Sakura whispered as her maid served her breakfast. "I don't mean to pry but, who is that man?" She asked quietly once she got Binura's attention.

"That man, that's Fugaku Uchiha. He's a very powerful man. Very rich too." Binura glanced up as her name was called by Tsunade. "Coming miss," she alerted.

"Now eat up dear, Jin-shu will be taking you to school soon." With that, Binura left Sakura to eat up.

Once Sakura was done, she made her way to say goodbye, but something stopped her. The atmosphere in there was as thick as an elephants skin. Maybe even thicker. Sakura got a good look at Fugaku. He shared similarities with Sasuke.

"Aunt I'm just popping in to say bye, I'm leaving for school." Sakura quietly stated and kissed her aunt. Binura look upset and Sakura could tell that she was. "Bye, sir." Sakura curtsied and then left for the door but now before hearing:

"Perfect," from the eldest Uchiha.

* * *

The ride to the school was quiet. Jin-shu didn't say much, so it was just the radio playing and Sakura's thoughts.

When she got there, the bell had just rung and students pilled in to get to their class. She checked her schedule and then made her way to the class. She entered it, unfortunately she was the last. Immediately she felt all eyes on her, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful was playing at the back of her mind.

"Miss Haruno, please be seated." A voice was heard. She turned to face it, almost mistaking it for Shikamaru. Sakura was shocked. This was the older version of Shikamaru.

"Sure." She stated and found an open seat at the back. Next to Karin.

The lesson began and five minutes into it, the principle had called on their sir.

"I'll be five minutes. Read through your work," their sir ordered and left.

The class had turned silent as people began reading.

"Sasuke and I did it again." Karin sighed out loud for everyone to heard. "In the janitors room, roughly." She continued. Facing Sakura now.

Sakura ignored what she had just said and pretended as if she didn't care.

"He grabbed my hand in the passageway and we did it anal." She started again.

"Oh shut it Karen. We all know Sasuke despises of you. We all saw him publically reject you. . .more than once," a girl stated lazily.

Sakura recognized it as Ino's voice.

"You know, Mr. Fugaku came to see my aunt this morning," Sakura said casually. The class gasped.

"Liar," Karen spat.

"No, truth. He wore a black suit, red tie and his hair was trimmed." Sakura flipped a page.

"I saw him this morning, leaving the Uchiha estate. He was dressed like that!" Another girl confessed. The class went quiet again.

"See, you seem to be afraid of. . .Sasuke?" Sakura played casually, not looking up.

"As if," Karen was red with anger now.

"No, silly me. You seem to be afraid of Mr. Fugaku himself." Sakura turned a page again.

"Your aunt is Hokage, the Uchiha's are important. It could of been to discuss anything." Karen played smoothly.

"True," Sakura sighed. "But then why would my aunt, the Hokage, be shocked to see Mr. Fugaku?"

"I-" Karen started but Sakura interrupted.

"Dear, I understand that I feel like. . .competition to you, I mean I know Sasuke is cute, I'm his center of attention lately according to stupid fangirl gossip. But then again Karen, he might actually like me." Sakura looked up at Karen for the first time. "So understand this, If I am competition to you, your bulling isn't going to help. No, its going to push him more to me and further away from you. So stop."

Just then, the bell for second period rang. Sakura got up, grabbed her things, smiled at Karen and walked on. There were laughs, gasps and giggles heard as the class left the room.

"So our little make over worked huh?" Ino said as she caught up to Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"No, I just wanted to put out that fire before it gets worse." Sakura stated as they began walking to their second period.

Once again, Sakura found her seat at the back. She looked to her left and found Karen's little blond friend sat next to her.

"That little stunt you pulled, babe you're gonna regret it." The blond stated.

"Babe, you ain't no fortune teller, so I suggest you keep quiet," Ino, who sat on Sakura's left spat. It wasn't long until the lesson began. Ino seemed interested in this subject because her boyfriend, Shikamaru enjoyed it.

The third period was the same, no interesting events. Soon that class ended and it was interval.

The group got together and by now everyone had heard of how Sakura had told Karen in. The group congratulated her, but Sasuke was quiet.

"Pink, that was a smart move but don't pull it again." Sasuke whispered as he got the chance. The cafeteria was buzzing as people pointed, laughed at Karen and saluted Sakura.

Soon it was the middle of interval and three girls approached the gang.

"You know Haruno that stunt you pulled, Karen's going to make your regret it." That Barbie who called Sakura _babe_ was talking.

Sakura smiled and got up. She glanced at Sasuke who quickly looked away. She turned and smiled at the blond and two brunettes.

"Tell me, where is Karen now? Busy balling her eyes out at the humiliation?" Sakura smiled sweetly. By now the cafeteria was quiet. All eyes and ears on the girls.

"No-" The one brunette chimed in but was cut off.

"I thought so. Tell Karen that if she's going to want to deliver messages about ruining my life, then she better come herself. And tell her to remember what I said first period. I'm not going back on it." Sakura sat down. She waited for the girls to move before sighing heavily. She grabbed her lunch and left the cafeteria. Not telling the gang where she was going.

The rest of the day was uneventful and so was the end of school. Sakura made her way to where Jin-shu said he'd wait. As she neared it, she saw Sasuke leaning on his car.

"Where-" Sakura wondered.

"I paid your driver to have the day off. I told him that I'll take you home."

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Sakura asked as Sasuke pulled out.

"No." was his reply.

"You're disappointed?" She guessed.

"No.'

"You're-"

"Stop guessing pink. Did my father really come see your aunt or was that just a bluff?" He asked

"Did you really sleep with Karen or was that a bluff?" Sakura questioned.

"Smart mouth, dumb brain." Sasuke insulted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked rather rudely.

"No pun intended." Sasuke managed his cool demeanor with this girl.

"You see that bus stop over there?" Sakura asked rather calmly.

'Very boring bus stop indeed." He commented.

"Drop me there." Sakura unloosened her seatbelt.

"Why? Scared I'll see your house?" He smirked.

"Why yes, then you'll be able to say the house is just as ugly as me."

"But you're beautiful." Sasuke stated calmly.

Was this guy playing games with her? Just five minutes ago he insulted her now he's commenting her?

"Your father did come see my aunt yes. They called in my maid and when I left he was still there." Sakura answered his question.

"No, I didn't sleep with Karen. I despise her." He also answered.

"Good to know," Sakura stared at the outside world through tinted windows.

"Sakura, my dad's a very dangerous man. Don't mess with him."

* * *

**_"You need to change, for the companies sake."_**

**_Every night a different girl._**

**_"I'm an adult now, I can do what I want!"_**

**_His rebellious ways were going to hurt the company's image._**

**_"I'm bringing in a girl, you'll spend the month with her,"_**

**_Her goal is to change his ways._**

**_"Sasuke I can't change you unless you wanna' change."_**

**_Her only goal was to change him._**

**_"I can't love him if he doesn't wanna' change"_**

**_But love got in the way._**

**_"Sakura I need you."_**

**_Things will never be the same._**

**Is It Love?**

A brand new series coming to fanfiction on the 22 November 2014

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? Did this chappie have enough of whatever was needed? Did you enjoy the chappie? Oh the above is a preview of what my sister and I are working on. I am so exited for both this story and Is It Love! I have never been this exited in my life for a story! Please, read and review and my offer to write a One Direction One Shot is still available.**

**All you have to do is, in your review state your name and surname also state the member of 1D you wanna' be with and whether you want it to be lemon, non lemon or heavy lemon. This offer stands until the 7th December 2014.**

**eg. Jane Doe, Zayn Malik, non lemon.**

**Also, like I said in chappie 04. If you want to, you can follow me on twitter JiaoYan_Lee .**

**I love hearing/reading from you so read and review.**

**Till next time! Keep safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sasuke's** **POV***

"You went and saw the Hokage?" Sasuke barged into his father's office. Ignoring the please from his assistant. Sasuke noticed there were two other men in the room with his father.

He recognized the man in blue as his mentor, Kakashi Hatake. The other man, looked familiar but he didn't care. This was a matter he had told his father not to interfere with, obviously the man didn't care.

"I'm sorry sir, but he refused to listen." His assistant said calmly. Her small face watching the ground.

"It's ok Kamu," Mr. Fugaku assured.

With a nod the girl turned and left the room. Sasuke's father sighed. He gathered his papers and turned to face the men.

"Gentlemen, I think that will be all for now. Contact me if anything strange pops up," he dismissed. The men nodded, gathered their things and left, closing the door behind them.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk, his father not wincing. Not once.

"Be seated," his father's cool demeanor irritated the young Uchiha.

"You saw the Hokage after I strictly told you not to go messing around in my business!" Sasuke ignored his father's little order and continued.

"You told me your Sakura has returned, and like your mother I was simply curious to go and see it for myself." The older Uchiha made it clear with a movement of his hand that Sasuke had to sit.

"Sasuke, I gave you a month to find her. I also said that if you couldn't, then Karen would have to be the one to carry on the clan." Mr. Fugaku continued when Sasuke sat down and was silenced.

"You're month is finished. But being who your mother is, she convinced me to give you an extra two weeks to see if your bond is still there like it was nine years ago." He waited for his son's reaction.

"I told you not to interfere! I was handling it father," Sasuke stated. Anger and irritation well in his voice.

"I went to see the Hokage to inform her of this as well as to see if she really did return. And I must say Sasuke, I like her better than I like Karen. Tsunade agreed and is going to inform Sakura tomorrow of this. She's giving you a day to asses her."

Sasuke leaned back. His onyx eyes meeting his dad's. It was as if he knew the answer to this but was making Sasuke choose.

"As much as I like Haruno to be the girl you marry, Karen's father is a wealthy man. So if you can't bring back that bond Sasuke, I'm afraid Karen will be the one you're going to marry." Mr. Fugaku could see how this was going to end. And because of the women he loved, he had to push Sasuke into finding the right women for him.

"And that will link us to the Hogake. To her riches. Won't it?" Sasuke spat.

"No doubt it will." Mr. Fugaku leaned forward. "I'm a business man Sasuke, your brother is one and so are you. You will inherit this leg of the company when I'm done, so you and I need to make sure your movements are in the interests of the company first, before your hearts."

Sasuke pondered. All he had to do was to regain his bond he shared with Sakura nine years ago. And if he doesn't, then he'll marry Karen. It was such an easy task but such a difficult one.

"Fine," Sasuke nodded his head. "Alright. Deal." Sasuke didn't wait to be dismissed. He left the building and drove the same route he took getting here.

Sasuke pulled to the curb. He got out and knocked on the large doors. A women opened the door. Her name tag reading: Binura.

"How may I help?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a friend of miss Haruno." He introduced himself. The lady nodded.

"Wait here. I'll go ca-"

"Actually. Is Lady Tsunade in?" He interrupted her.

"Yes, do you want to see her?"

"If it's possible. Please." Once again the women nodded. She closed the door. Five minutes later, the Hokage opened the door.

"Little Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Sorry to disturb-"

"If you want to see Sakura, she's upstairs going through some homework." Tsunade stated sternly.

"Actually, I went to see my father," Sasuke bega

"Didn't doubt you wouldn't,"

"And I would like you to not tell Sakura about this. . .deal, I don't want her to force herself to love or like me. I want her, to do it on her own. Without any knowledge about this. So that if it turns out, she doesn't feel the same, then she won't have to feel-"

"Guilty?" Tsunade finished his sentence. Receiving a nod from the raven haired boy in front of her, Tsunade nodded. "Ok. I won't tell her, but I don't want you forcing he to feel anything if she doesn't. Ok?"

"Sure thing." The young Uchiha turned to leave when Tsunade entered the house.

"Don't tell me you're leaving without saying hi," Sasuke heard her soft voice. He smiled to himself. Breathing in he stuck his hands in his pocket and looked up.

"Why would I wanna' do that?" He asked, still looking up. He heard the door close and felt Sakura stand close behind him. He felt her put her head on his shoulder since he was a head taller than her.

"Sasuke. What's the deal with you and Karen?" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing. Tell you what. Tomorrow you'll come with me to my father's place. I wanna show you something." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He caught Sakura staring at the nearly red sunset sky.

"Sounds great," Sakura pushed herself off of Sasuke. "You better be leaving now." She walked over to the door but paused.

"Good night, pink." Sasuke stated before walking down to his car.

"Goodnight Sasuke," She said and watched him drive off. She smiled to herself for a while then went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Is this chappie ok? Did y'all like it? What do you think of the deal? What do y'all think is gonna' happen? Are y'all excited? I hope you are! Read and Review and tell me What Ya' Think!**

**Katherine Kayl I will do my best in writing your 1D Fanfic. My offer still stands.**

**I had an Idea of putting previews of the next chappie up. Would you guys want it? Yes? No?**

**Well I'll leave you to read in peace!**

**Like I said in chappie #04 and #05 you can Follow me on Twitter at JiaoYan_Lee. I will be posting things bout this story on there!**

**Till later! Keep safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke got home and walked into the large living room. Not noticing his mother sitting there, a book in her hand.

"Karen was here," his mother spoke up. It was evident she knew where he was.

"Mother," Sasuke greeted."What you tell her?"

"The truth," at this, Sasuke raised a brow.

"Which is?" He asked. Not that he cared.

"I told her you went to see your father." Mikoto put her magazine down and stood up.

Sasuke sighed, mentally thanking his mother.

"Which we both know isn't true. You went to see Sakura, didn't you?" Mikoto was always proud of her son's. And she stood behind all three men in her life. She knew Sasuke and Sakura was a match made in heaven.

"I went to see father, then I went to see Lady Tsunade. And I spoke to her, yes." With a nod from his mother, Sasuke took the chance to leave.

"If she's coming here tomorrow, I suggest you use the game room. Incase you want to bring back her memories." Was the last thing Sasuke heard before he left for a shower.

Once his shower was completed, Sasuke laid on his back.

"I'll make you remember our bond pink. You'll see." With thet he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was up and ready, he had made a list of things to get on his way to school. He was now currently eating when his father came in.

"Sasuke," he greeted. Sasuke nodded.

"Father," was all he said when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID: Karen.

Not even blinking, Sasuke rejected the call and set his phone on the table.

"Karen came looking for you at Uchiha Inc. yesterday," Fugaku said, looking up from his newspaper. His statement had just aired and Mikoto sat down, smiling brightly.

"I just got a call from Itachi," she began. Immediately silence kicked up. "He's coming to Konoha so his fiancé may meet us." She finished.

At her last statement, Sasuke cocked on his toast. Fugaku slammed his newspaper down.

"What in the name of-" Fugaku was interrupted.

"He's your son Mr. Uchiha." She said in a stern voice. Looking at her husband. "And your brother little Uchiha." She turned to look at Sasuke.

"We will accept the girl. If she isn't up to our standards, we'll tell Itachi. But each of us will give her a chance. Got it?" Mikoto stood. She started to leave but paused.

"Their plane lands in half an hour. I'll send Min-yu to pick them up." With that the proud women of the Uchiha household left.

Fugaku looked at his son across the table.

"Don't look at me, she's your wife." Sasuke pointed out. "And that's my cue to leave. See ya'!" Sasuke stated and left. He didn't wanna' see his brother. He didn't want Itachi to know of Sakura's return. A fun day in his study ain't gonna do it, no. Sasuke would have to go public now.

* * *

"Hey, Pink." Sasuke caught Sakura in the parking lot. She obviously didn't see or hear him behind her. She looked up confused and Sasuke smirked. If only she knew how-

"Oh, morning Sasuke." She greeted. She then continued looking for something in her book.

"Yeah, our plans for this afternoon have been altered." Sasuke went round her. He now saw the two red streaks in her hair, and her makeup around her eyes. He wondered if she always did wear it like that. He then noticed it was shorter than last time. He also saw her makeup.

"We had plans?" Sakura asked, kicking Sasuke back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. Remember I told you yesterday that I'd take you home to my place after school?" He reminded her, forcing himself to look some other place than where she was standing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot," Sakura closed her book. All her attention on Sasuke now.

"I'm still taking yo-" Sasuke was interrupted with a high squealed sound for a voice.

"Darling!" The owner of the voice threw her arms around Sasuke's waist. It was now clear to the two teens who it was: Karen.

"I missed you so much!" Karen whined. She came round and stood next to Sasuke, hooking her arm through his.

"What is it Karen?" Sasuke asked.

"That man with the silver hair is waiting for you in the office," Karen's high pitched voice sent Sakura back to her books.

"Sakura I-" Sasuke began.

"No its cool. Go. I'll talk to you interval." With that Sakura left the parking lot.

"He isn't there Sasuke." Karen started when Sasuke turned to leave. "What is it with you and that nerd? You haven't gone soft have you?" Karen stood with her hands on her hips.

"Don't toy with me like that." Sasuke's voice was a hoarse whisper now. "And no, I didn't go soft. Not that it involves you anyway." Sasuke began walking but stoped.

He turned to Karen. "She's the girl I'm going to marry," now he left to figure out how he's going to make Sakura remember. He had two weeks. Two weeks only. Heaven alone would know how he was going to get her to like him. To love him.

* * *

Sasuke knew what he had to do. Interval had started and hehad just left school premises. He was heading to the Hokage's office now.

Once he got there, he had caught the Hogake on the steps of the great building.

"Lady Tsunade!" He shouted as he ran towards her. Tsunade turned to see the young fellow who called her.

"Little Uchiha," she greeted him.

"I have an idea. But I need your help." He stated when he got there. Not wasting time to catch his breath.

"How do I help?" She asked.

"Grant Sakura and myself permission off of school for this week and next week. Please." Sasuke asked on his nicest.

"Ok, but what are you planning?" She asked skeptically.

"A road trip. To Mist. Just like we did when we were younger."

"Do your parents know?" Tsunade liked this idea.

"Not yet. I'm going there now." Sasuke answered.

"Alright. What does she need?"

"A bathing suit, clothes for seven days and shoes. A camera if she wants." Sasuke half smiled. Now just to convince his parents.

"Alright. I'll ask Binura to pack her bag. No funny business on the trip." Tsunade began to walk.

"Oh, Sasuke. Here," Tsunade reached in her pocket. She pulled out a small page. "It's the things she wanted to do when her parents were still alive." She passed it to Sasuke then left.

Sasuke nodded. He waited the the blond women was far to see then left to convince his parents.

* * *

"A road trip?" Fugaku asked. Himself, Mikoto and Sasuke had been seated in the library of the Uchiha household. Sasuke had told them everything. It was obvious they didn't like the skipping school part.

"Father, you gave me two weeks only. Let me make the mostof it. Please." Sasuke asked.

"A week." Fugaku stood up. He took Mikoto's hand. Surprise on both Sasuke's and Mikoto's face.

"What?" Mother and son asked in unision.

"One week. Then the next you'll get married." That was final and Mikoto knew that no matter what she says, he husband had made up his mind.

* * *

***Sakura's POV***

Sakura looked all over for Sasuke when interval started. She had asked Ino and she said that he'd left early. Somewhere inside of her she felt dissapointed. The end of the day Sakura made her way to where Jin-shu normally stood.

As she neared she saw Sasuke in a shorts and check shirt wich hung loose. She also noticed the change in his car. Normally he'd drive his usual black porche, but it was subtituted with an old white Minni Cooper. Model probably from the 90's.

"What do you think about a road trip?" He asked as she neared.

"To?" She asked.

"To the country of Mist. For a week. Leaving today." He set his shades on.

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? Please Read and Review! And tell me what you think of the road trip?**

**Till later! And Keep Safe!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sasuke's POV***

"A week?" Sakura asked. Her voice full on with disbelief. Sasuke stood back and opened the car door since Sakura's mouth was rambling but her head lead her otherwise. Sasuke smirked when Sakura absent mindedly gave her bag to Sasuke to put at the back.

"Besides, I can't miss school without any notice. They'll fail me! And what about you parents? Do they know about this? My aunt! She'll be furious!" Sasuke heard as he got in. As much as he might actually like her, this side of her was going to be the cause of his ears going deaf.

"Pink," he said quietly. But that didn't help.

"Sasuke, I'll be in so much-" Sakura was stunned when Sasuke held up a folded piece of paper.

"Relax, Pink. My parents know. Your aunt knows and she'll dismiss us from school." Sasuke handed her the paper and began driving.

"My bucket list," Sakura gasped as she unfolded it.

"I ditched school so that I could see your aunt. She gave me that." Sasuke glanced at her before saying: "And that's what we're gonna' do on this road trip." Sasuke finished. He stopped the car at the robot and put on his seat belt. Sakura sighed and did the same.

A silence fell on the two as Sakura lost herself in her thoughts.

"So, Pink. What's first on the list?" Sasuke asked as he turned onto the road to mist. Taking the longest route.

"Find a waterfall and jump from where it starts to the big puddle it creates at the bottom." Sakura read.

* * *

***Sakura's POV***

Sakura glanced outside the window at the forest they were currently driving by. She spotted two squirrels, jumping and running on a branch of a tree. She watched them run along the branch and disappear into thick dark and light green leaves.

About ten minutes later, they drove past a stop and rest area where Sakura spotted a female, male and son. The women was sitting and watching the two males play. Sakura smiled at this. This making her a tad bit sad as she remembered how she and her brother used to play and her parents used to watch. Sometimes they'd even play with.

It was no mystery for Sakura to identify that the reason she felt a bit sad was because she missed her parents. A lot.

"There's a waterfall not too far from here and your maid was kind enough to pack you a bag. So when we get there, I'll leave you to get dressed." Sasuke brought her back to reality.

Sakura nodded. It was clear that Sasuke didn't need her gloomy attitude so she sucked in a deep breath and planted a smile on her face.

* * *

It wasn't long till they reached the waterfall and Sasuke drove to the top. Like he said, Sasuke parked the car and got out to give her some privacy. Sakura searched through the things at the back and found her small cream bag. She dug into it until she found her one piece bather. She changed and once ready, she got out.

Sakura grasped at the view in front of her. The scenery was as gorgeous as ever. The brown, black, dark green, light green, mud and all the other colours of nature blended finely. The trees towered over the waterfall, creating shade.

"Ey! Aren't you going to jump?" Sakura heard a voice shout. She looked all around her but didn't find anything.

"Look down Pink!" It came again. Down there in the water was her companion. He had jumped in while she dressed. The sneaky thing. Sakura looked around for his clothes and found a heap over by a rock. Sakura blushed as she realized her was either naked or had on his boxers.

"Worried your makeup's gonna spoil?" Sasuke shouted again. At this Sakura shook her head. She gathered up the courage and jumped.

Sakura enjoyed every moment of it. The wind gliding through her hair, the pull gravity had on her and lastly the splash of cold natural water on her skin as she landed in the water. Sakura whipped her face and hair to the back as she gasped for water.

"Sasuke swam up to her and smirked. "Wanna' go again? There's a trail leading up from here." Sasuke pointed to where it began. Sakura splashed him with water.

"You cheater! I jumped in and you took the short cut." Sakura laughed as she splashed him wet.

"No, I swear I jumped. You took long so while I waited, I checked for a path leading up." Sasuke spoke, hiding his face from the splashes.

"Race you up." Sakura said as she took the head start and began swimming for the path. Sasuke smirked. "Ey, not fair!" He whined and also began swimming.

* * *

It was sunset when the two decided not to continue anymore. Both tired from the fun. Sakura sat with her towel around her arms as she watched Sasuke set the fire a light.

Sakura had to admit. He was damn sexy, the way the light of the sky danced on his biceps as he cursed the fire for not starting. She was also grateful for the lovely day he had given her.

"What's number two on your list?" Sasuke asked once he finally got the fire started. It took a while but he did it.

"I don't know. Its in the car, on the dashboard." Sakura told Sasuke. He nodded and made his way to the car. On his return, Sakura noticed that he had fetched two comfortable blankets. A bed cover and a normal one.

"Sleep under the stars and celebrate a new day" Sakura read. Sasuke laid the blankets down. He folded it so that the comforter made a sleeping bag and the normal one made a sleeping bag also.

"Cool. Here's your bed." Sasuke announced. Sakura stared at him. "What?"

"There's no way you're sleeping under that thin thing." Sakura got up. she made a big bed, laying the thin one underneath, and the comforter on top. "That's better." She stated and started walking away.

"You don't mind sleeping under the same thing as me?" Sasuke called out.

"Not if you don't try anything." With that, Sakura disappeared into the car to get dressed.

When she came back, Sasuke went and got dressed. Sakura laid underneath the comforter, looking up. It seemed like a while before Sasuke's voice was heard.

"See anything you like up there?" Sakura turned and watched Sasuke lay down next to her.

"Just the stars I guess." Sakura lifted up Sasuke's arm and laid her head on his chest. Glad that he didn't push her off. "Thank you Sasuke." she said, her finger tracing patterns on his t-shirt.

"For?" Sasuke asked. Sakura felt him put the arm she was laying on, on her waist.

"The day," she whispered. _"I only know him for such a little time. But I'm sure I'm falling for him with each second the passes," _Sakura thought to herself as she drifted into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Day one of the trip FINISHED! What do you think? Did I move in too quick? Is the story loosing track? Am I moving too slow? What do you think? Oh yea, Katherine Kayle, you didn't say if you wanted it lemon or what**

**Guys I love your reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Lets try and reach 50 reviews before Xmas!**

**Read &amp; Review me lovely readers! **

**Till we meet again and Keep Safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**#Day2**

It was obvious from the start that she enjoyed the outdoors as much as he did. That morning, the two sat on the bonnet of the car as they shared a sandwich which Mikoto was kind enough to put in for them. It was still dark when they awoke and they've now seen the beautiful day begin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stared at the sky ahead of them.

"Very," Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich, running over the events of last night.

He remembered the way she laid her head on him. He was sure that she was beginning to fall for him.

"Help someone," Sakura brought Sasuke back to the present.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Number three on my bucket list." Sakura waved the page in front of him.

"There's a farm not too far from here, that old man always needs help with his chickens." Sasuke jumped off the bonnet and opened the passenger door. Sakura looked back, she saw Sasuke pull off his t-shirt and shorts. Immediately, Sakura looked forward. A blush taking over her cheeks.

She was thankful that she had awoken before him and changed.

"C'mon, Pink. We have a list to mark off." Sasuke stated as he made his way over to the drivers side. He noticed the blush on her cheeks but didn't say anything.

"How do you know that there's a farmer up a head?" Sakura asked as they started on the path again.

"Naruto and I vandalized his truck two months ago." Sasuke said casually, earning a look from Sakura. "What? He needed new wheels and he doesn't know it was us."

"I think if you keep that up, he'll figure it out soon enough." Sakura put on her seatbelt.

"Keep what up?" Sasuke asked. Glancing at her.

"Your cocky attitude. He'll know for sure if you keep bragging." Sakura faced him.

"That's what you call it. I thought it was 'admiring your handiwork'." Sasuke left the steering wheel and raised his hands to emphasize the last part before quickly steering again. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's childishness.

_"He's a self-absorbed cutie is what he is," Ino had once told Sakura. "He doesn't fool around with anyone."_ Sakura sighed as the thought crossed her mind.

"You know, your real different to what Ino said you were." Sakura informed.

"That's because she had a serious stalker crush on me and I gave her the cold shoulder for a month." Sasuke joked.

"Not funny. She said something but it-it doesn't matter now." Sakura turned to stare out the window, earning a glance from Sasuke.

He wondered what Ino had told her. Had Ino told her about the marriage thing? She couldn't have.

"Entertain me. What did Ino say about me?" Sasuke asked, changing gears.

"Just shut up and drive Uchiha." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Returning that smirk Sasuke stepped on the accelerator.

It wasn't long until they came across the farm. The owner of the farm was busy brushing down a horse.

"Morning sir," Sakura greeted as she walked over to him.

"Morning there young lady," he greeted back.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted, looking around for the farmers truck. Well, he didn't have to look far. By the entry of the house stood the old rusted thing. Some of Naruto's graffiti was seen. Sasuke smirked.

"What brings you lovely couple this way?" The farmer asked stepping away from the horse. Sakura could see him clearly now. Short, a bit chubby, a beard covering his face. Sakura smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend." She stated. Glancing at the boy in question who's attention was anywhere but there. "Sasuke and I were hoping we could help you on the farm today."

"Why sure, that would be nice. Follow me." He said after ten minutes of thinking. Sakura pulled on Sasuke's arm as the farmer started walking.

"Can you two try and collect the eggs in this barn please? I need to take them to Konoha tonight." The farmer opened the doors.

Sasuke stared at the coop. Was this farmer mad for giving them such a job? Was Sakura even thinking straight about this job? They had to be insane.

Sasuke was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the farmers instructions. He was brought to reality when Sakura slammed an apron on his shoulder. Sasuke looked around.

"Where's Farmer Crazy gone?" He asked receiving a gentle nudge from Sakura.

"C'mon Sasuke, Konoha's waiting for their eggs." With that Sakura put her apron on and began looking for eggs.

It didn't take long to find eggs and it wasn't that difficult either, what was difficult was collecting the eggs with the chickens jumping around and their noises and feathers that made it difficult.

"Got one!" Sasuke yelled. He stepped back and tripped over a traumatized chicken into three eggs. Sakura turned around and laughed. Forgetting she had en egg in her hand, she brought her hand up and smashed the egg on her own head earning a laugh from the Uchiha.

Sasuke had to admit that he never laughed since Karen was brought into his life. Sakura herself was laughing now. The two hadn't noticed the farmer and his wife standing at the door of the barn.

"They remind me of us." His wife whispered. "How we used to be. Young and madly in love." the women nodded her head at the memory.

"Dear, they aren't in love the girl had said." The farmer followed his wife out while speaking. After an hour or so the two teens made their way out of the barn. Sakura taking the eggs to the women.

"Your boyfriend is kinda cute." The lady took the eggs and stared out the window at the two males. Sasuke was playing with the farmers dog.

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend." Sakura joined the women.

"I was watching the two of you in the barn. I know when I see love, and that boy loves you." The lady faced Sakura. "Come. I have some clothing for to have." She took Sakura by the hand and started lading.

"Son, that girl is something special." The farmer pattered Sasuke on the back. "I'd think twice before breaking her heart." With that the farmer left. Sasuke had just about enough time to change before Sakura came.

"No! I yelled. Now he'll call me blue." Sasuke turned around. Sakura was wearing a light blue dress and pumps. "what do you think Uchiha? Too blue?"

"C'mon Blue, say you good byes." Sasuke teased.

Sakura gave both the women and farmer a hug. The women gave them some pie and banana loaf. It was almost dark when the two left.

"Pink, I love this camping and I don't wanna' be a girl but I think a hotel would be nice for tonight." Sasuke said softly. He glanced over and found Sakura, asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! Day 2 is gone. How'd you like it? Bit too classy? Can't wait for Day 3! Katherine (may I call ya' Kate?) I'll get started on that Fanfic :)**

**Read &amp; Review lovies!**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**#Day3**

"You blushed." Sasuke stated. It was morning and the two had left the hotel and were on the road again. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, confused as ever.

"My apologies," she raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday, back at the waterfall before we left for farmer I-need-help's farm when you were sitting on the bonnet you blushed. Why?" Sasuke had wondered since the start of this day why on earth she'd blush.

"I don't recall blushing. And if I did I'm sure it wasn't because of you." Sakura smiled. He knew how to get her worked up. Somehow and in some strange way it felt good.

"Oh how thy words hurt Juliet," Sasuke mocked how Shakespeare would speak. "What will we be doing today?"

"Uhm, feeding ducks and then run around a park chasing birds." Sakura said almost nervously. To her it sounded stupid but it was something she always wanted to do with her brother.

"Duck feeding it is," Sasuke changed gears. It was a gorgeous day the sun was out, birds were flying and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Sasuke had bought a universal car charger for their phones and was busy charging his phone.

Sasuke was amazed to find Sakura not wanting her makeup or any appliances for her hair. For the first time since their trip began, Sasuke glanced at her to see her out-in-the-nature look. He instantly loved the way her hair curled at the bottom, her non makeup face and the way her bangs got in her face.

He silently chuckled at yesterdays events and how, even covered in eggs and little feathers, Sakura still looked great. He hadn't thought the trip would be this much fun. She was happy and he was happy. He also thought she was beginning to fall for him.

Sakura was sure and admitted it to herself. She was indeed falling minute by minute for him. How he had made her feel happy, how his cockiness and teasing reminded her of her brother and how he showed he didn't care about who she was. If only he had maybe liked her back, then maybe they'd be even more happier.

"So Pink. Still think this trip was a bad idea?" Sasuke had looked away from her now.

"Still the same guy I came with?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm still the handsome, self-absorbed jerk who arranged this great trip for you." Sasuke checked himself in the rearview mirror for emphasis on handsome.

"Oh please. I think the fresh air went to your head." Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. He pulled in onto a road leading to a beautiful river.

"Ducks are over there." Sasuke pulled over. "Wanna' race?" He asked as he got out. Sakura nodded. She saw Sasuke manually locking the doors and started skipping.

"Better hurry Uchiha. Last one there has to kiss a duck!" With that, Sakura began running. Sasuke didn't finish locking and ran to catch up to her.

* * *

"You know, you didn't tell me how your parents died." Sasuke sat down next to Sakura at the edge of the pond.

"Car accident. Truck smashed into a bus, the bus slammed into us and we rolled. Our car catching fire immediately. The next thing I know I'm in hospital. Mom, dad and brother. Gone." Sakura threw a few more of the duck food in the pond and whipped her eyes.

"Sorry I asked." Sasuke held the packet of food up for Sakura to take from.

"No, no. I have to get over it at some point." Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. Giving Sasuke a sad smile. "C'mon. There are birds waiting for our attention." Sakura helped Sasuke up and began running to the flock of birds on the ground. Sasuke laughed. She was indeed childish.

Sasuke joined Sakura and the birds were so confused they flew in every direction. Sakura laughed as Sasuke yelled and made airplane noises. Sakura threw herself down with laughter and Sasuke came to lay next to her. The two laid in silence and stared at the open sky.

"Sasuke, I know this sounds so ridiculous," Sakura debated whether to tell him or not. "But I think your half airplane." Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't going to tell him. Not today.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Why?" He asked. He took her hand in his.

"No reason." Sakura rolled onto her stomach.

"For every up, Pink there's a down. What's the reason?" Sasuke asked as he also rolled over.

"Nothing." Sakura took off her top to reveal her bathing costume. She got up and started running and cannon balled into the pond. Splashing water and surprising ducks.

Sasuke smirked. She sure knew how to stir up trouble. No doubt the park ranger was on his way to yell at her now. Didn't she see the no swimming sign? Oh well. She'll be covered in duck poo when she comes out.

Sasuke rolled over on his back and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to join her on this one.

"Why, if it isn't Little Scary Cat Uchiha." Sakura stated as she sat herself down. She was wet and her costume had duck poo stains on them.

"I don't have time for the park ranger to yell at me." Sasuke waved his index finger at her.

"Well then. I wanna' go swim and there's a river down there. I saw it when I took a dive. There're people swimming in it so it's safe." Sakura smiled and got up.

"No. I wanna' relax for a bit. There's some snaks in the car if you're hungrey." Sasuke stated. Not moving once. Sakura sighed and walked over to the car.

She dried herself off and began eating when Sasuke's phone vibrated. Sakura left i. But it began buzzing again. Sakura sighed and lifted up the phone. She looked out the car window and saw Sasuke relaxing in the far distance.

Sakura set the phone down and continued eating. Then the screen went on. It read: _One new message from Karen._

Sakura left the phone's screen switch off and made her way to Sasuke.

"I'm going to swim. I see Karen wants your attention," Sakura giggled as Sasuke pulled his face when he heard that witch's name. "She left you a message!" Sakura shouted and headed for the river.

Sighing Sasuke decided to join her. He'd check his inbox later.

"Pink. Next time I get a message, read it and then give me a summary. Ok?" Sasuke asked as they neared the river.

"Sure!" Sakura dropped the towel and dove in.

Sasuke followed suit.

The two splashed each other and swam till there was no one left in the river. They laughed and raced and had a great day. Sakura had a feeling Sasuke was returning her feelings. He just had to show it.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnnddd? What do ya' think? Oh yeah, before I forget. If you guys want, I'm offering to write a fanfiction with one of the boys from One Direction, The Wanted, 5SOS and The Vamps. Just send me your name and surname, the boy's name, your age, your eye &amp; hair colour and if you want it Lemon/Heavy Lemon/Non Lemon.**

**eg. Jane Doe, 19, brown eyes, brown hair and Siva from The Wanted. Non Lemon**

**And I'll get back to you on that.**

**Reviews Make Me Write!**

**Till Later and Remember: Keep Safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura held Sasuke's hand in hers as they lay on the ground looking up at the night sky. They had swum for hours in the river and were both tired now.

"Sakura, there's something I need to-" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke. Ssshh." Sakura got up, her attention on alert. She stood up, her finger on her lips. "I hear something."

Sasuke sat up. He watched as she walked over to the surrounding trees. Feeling protective, Sasuke got up and followed.

Sakura followed the soft buzzing into the low hung trees. She moved some light branches out of the way. As they entered, Sakura saw it. Millions of fireflies flying around the cave made of trees.

The yellow, orange light that emitted from them shon brightly against the black of the night. Their light showered apon the two as Sakura turn to face Sasuke. Smiling.

"Wow," he whispered softly as he caught Sakura admiring the fireflies. She stood in the middle, reaching out to touch them. She caught his stare and smiled. The fire light danced beautifully around her and brought out her features.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked. She held out her hand. "Wanna' dance?" She asked. Mocking Sasuke's voice.

"Why not," Sasuke said. Smirking. He took her hand and pulled her closer. They danced slowly together in the light of the bugs.

Sakura let a tune enter her head and allowed Sasuke to to sway softly with her. One of these days, she'd have to tell him how she felt. Would she be able to bear the rejection if he didn't feel the same?

This was one of the sadest things a girl ever went through. Sasuke himself was busy debating if he should tell her about the deal he made with his dad. But what if she hated him after that?

But what if she agreed to love him for his father's sake? He wouldn't wanna' live like that. He couldn't live like that. He would tell her, he tried to tell her and he will tell her. Just not now.

* * *

**#Day4**

They awoke in the cave of trees that they had danced in last night. Sasuke had his arm over Sakura's waist and she had her head on his chest. Her right leg in between his legs and Sakura's right hand was fisted in his shirt.

The sun's rays had peeked in between the leaves of the trees surrounding them, gently awaking the two.

"Hey," Sakura lifted up her head and smiled at the sleeping Sasuke.

"Morning Pink," Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like we chased the fireflies away." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?" By now the two were sitting up. Silence pasted the two as they glanced at their surroundings.

They got up and walked over to the car. They got in, not saying much and began driving.

"What we doing today?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence and reversing.

"Uhm, let's just get to a motel and wash and eat and relax huh?" Sakura asked, opening her bucket list.

"Great," Sasuke sighed and drove towards the motel. Once they got there, Sasuke booked them in after ten minutes of arguing who was going to pay for their stay.

"You could have let me paid Sasuke. I don't mind." Sakura stated and fell on the bed.

"Well I do. I might be a jerk but my mom taught me to always pay for a girl," Sasuke winked. He pulled out a basketball top and shorts. He also pulled out his briefs and headed for the shower.

"Sasuke, don't be long!" Sakura shouted. She giggled at Sasuke's groan.

As she lay on the bed, laughter was heard. She neared the window and opened the blinds. The family they saw on their wayto the waterfall was outside. She smiled as the mother threw a ball and the song ran after it.

This sadly brought back memories of her and her family. The way her brother and herself played in the yard. She remembered the moments when she and her father swam in the pool.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear Sasuke enter the room.

"What we watching?" Sasuke whispered. His breath hot on her ear.

"Uh!" Sakura got a slight fright. "You're done?" She questioned.

"Obviouly," Sasuke went over to his bag now, packing what he had taken out, in.

Sakura wasted no time, she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathom.

Sasuke turned the tv on and laid on the bed. About thirty minutes passed before Sakura walked out of the bathroom. She sat down next to Sasuke and watched the baseball game that was on.

"Do you understand what's happening here?" Sakura asked after an hour.

"Yeah," Sasuke sat up. "Do you want me to explain?"

"No." Sakura laid back. She wanted to chill today so if she got bored, it would be her fault. Sakura sat up quickly. She asked herself if this would be the right time to tell him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw her lay back down.

'If only he/she knew.' they thought together.

* * *

**A/N: I know! It's a short, boring chapter. I had a great idea planned but I was so busy with Is It Love I forgot it. . . **

**Yeah, if you want me to write a personal fanfiction with a boy/the boys of The Wanted, One Direction, The Vamps and 5SOS you can send me your details in a PM or you can post it inyour review. Remember to add your name and surname, age, hair &amp; eye colour and the name of the person.**

**eg. Jane Doe, Nathan Sykes, green eyes, blonde hair and 19.**

**I love hearing from you guys!**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

The day was extremely bo-ring. To the max. They did nothing, just sat in there and watched tv.

"Sasuke, can we go for a walk? I hate this sitting here." Sakura asked coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke nodded in relief.

The two of them walked through the empty parking lot to the back where the trees bloomed flowers and people were having fun.

"What's on your mind Sakura?" Sasuke asked, lifting a branch up so that she could go under.

"Nothing much." She answered quietly. A bit too quietly.

"Nothing much? Pink, you're distant. I can tell." Sasuke grabbed her hand. He pulled her close, so close his breath was on her ear lobe.

"That's because you're sending mixed signals." Sakura smiled and pushed herself away from him.

"Mixed signals? Aww, Pink. Don't tell me you're falling for me." Sasuke put a hand on his heart, and said sarcastically.

"Oh please Sasuke." Sakura smiled and bent to smell a plant.

Sasuke crouched down with her. He took his hand and intertwined it with hers. Sakura felt this but paid no attention to it.

The two started arguing about which flower was prettier. Sakura noticed that during that argument, Sasuke wouldn't let go of her hand. And she wouldn't let go of his.

To her, this made their bond stronger. To him, it made his know that she was falling. To both of them, it was love happening. And they didn't know.

"Still, the red one was much more beautiful." Sakura stated as they entered their room. It was slightly dark now and they had come from the garden. They both didn't know how they got there.

"I don't wanna' run into that man again. He's way too creepy for entertainment." Sasuke went into the bathroom and Sakura sat down on the bed. The two weren't hungry 'cause they ate on their way back.

Sasuke was right. That man that was in the garden, the man that so rudely chased them away, was totally creepy.

"What you say, tomorrow we go swim or eat in a restaurant or just do something that won't lead us to creepy people?" Sasuke asked as he came out of the bathroom, towel on his face.

"A swim sounds nice." Sakura rolled onto her stomach, facing him. Sasuke sat on his knees in front of her.

"Great. Swimming it is." Sasuke cupped her face and kissed her. It was a gentle, passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Sakura to return the kiss with the same amount of passion.

Sasuke's tongue tickled her bottom lip for entry and Sakura allowed it. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her hands got lost in his hair. Sakura began to sit up now, her legs on each side of him.

Sakura moaned as his tongue explored her cavern. The kiss got extremely heated but because Sasuke was who he was, he ended it before it would go to far. Their foreheads were resting against each other now, both grasping for breath.

"Let's get some sleep," Sasuke got up and made his bed on the floor. Sakura sat there, confused.

"Ok. Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura went to the bathroom and left Sasuke to his thoughts.

* * *

**#Day5**

"Sakura, I hope it won't be awkward between us after. . . last night." Sasuke asked once they were in the car.

"No need for it, right?" Sakura smiled as she glanced up at Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke remembered how she tasted and longed for it. He drove them to a dam where there weren't a lot of people. The two got out, since they dressed at the motel already so they just had to take off their clothes and go swim.

Like before, Sakura raced Sasuke to the water. They raced to the one wall to the other on the far side. They swam two rounds before Sakura decided that she was tired.

She got to the car and Sasuke's phone went off. Sakura knew she shouldn't but Sasuke gave her permission to, so she picked it up and opened the message.

_From: Karen_

_Sasuke I like this game you're playing with that Sakura kid. I heard about the deal you've made with your dad. The one where you're taking Sakura on a trip to make her love you._

_Then you're going to marry her for all of her aunt's money. You're using her and I like the way you're doing it. In the beginning I thought that you really liked her._

_And if she doesn't marry you, I'm going to and as much as it saddens me to be second, I'm very glad-_

By now Sakura had dropped the phone in shock. Sasuke was only using her, he didn't care, not one bit. He just wanted her aunt's money.

How could he?! He messed with her! He made her fall for him! Sakura was crying now, she changed and started grabbing her things and shoving them in her bag.

"There you are. I thought you-" Sasuke stated, rubbing his head.

"How dare you!" Sakura threw him with his top. She was beyond mad and Sasuke had no idea why.

"Pink-"

"Don't 'pink' me! You used me! You made me fall for you so that you could get to my aunt's money!" Sakura started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke grabbed her arm gently.

"Far away from you. I hate you! You-you asshole!" Sakura shouted and pulled her arm out of his grip. "And I hope you're happy with Karen. You deserve her." Sakura said softly.

She began walking and walking. Sasuke's been called worse but when she called him that, it hurt him. It stung and all he wanted to do now was scream. The girl he had loved since childhood hates him.

Sasuke sat there for a while, to him it felt like eternity. He hated feeling this way, so he got up, in his car and drove after her.

Sakura had probably walked a kilometer away from Sasuke when she stopped at a pay phone.

"Jin-shu." Sakura said softly when the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Sakura. Can you come fetch me please," Sakura sniffed.

"Sure miss. Where are you?"

Sakura looked around. She found a bored with the name Hintwo Farm on it.

"I'm at the Hintwo Farm on the way to Mist." She answered.

"Great. Stay just there, I'll be there in two minutes." Jin-shu hung up.

As if that was permission for her to start crying, Sakura fell on her knees and started crying rivers.

She heard a familiar car engine and looked up. She saw Sasuke pulling over.

"Sakura I can explain-" Sasuke said as he got out and came round.

"You used me Sasuke. I hate you and don't ever want to see or speak to you again." Sakura faced the other way. The two sat there in silence.

About ten minutes passed and Jin-shu came to her rescue. Sakura made her way to the limo and got in. They left, leaving Sasuke alone there.

Sasuke didn't plan on going home today. He'll go tomorrow and see his father then.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"It didn't work huh?" Fugaku sat back and stared at his son. He could see Sasuke was hurt but it was a deal he made.

"She doesn't wanna' see me again." Sasuke's voice was cold.

"Ok then. You're wedding will take place tomorrow at noon. By night, you'll be married to Karen. It was a deal Sasuke. You're dismissed." Fugaku waved a hand.

Once Sasuke got up and left, Fugaku looked through his office window of Uchiha Inc. and looked down in the distance until his eyes stopped on a house. The Hokage's house.

"Oh Sasuke. I'm very sorry it had to turn out like this my son." Fugaku sighed. His eyes traveled to his son's head as Sasuke headed for his car. "I really am."

* * *

**A/N: Ooops -.^. . . Karen you little devil. I guess this is what she wanted all along ey? What do you say? Wanna' crash their wedding?**

**Lol. Sounds like a plan ey? What ya'll think?**

**Read &amp; Review! I love hearing from you. You can follow me on twitter at Jiao-Yan_Lee for updates.**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir, I just got a call from Karen's dad." A man came into the office of Uchiha Fugaku at Uchiha Inc.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"He said to postpone the wedding to tomorrow morning instead of this afternoon, sir." The man continued.

"But why?" Fugaku stood now.

"Karen's step mother and sister will be arriving late today and Karen wants them at the wedding."

Fugaku was busy thinking about this in his head now. Ten minutes went by and he turned to face his worker.

"Alright, tomorrow morning it is then. Make sure you alert Sasuke about this."

The man nodded then left.

* * *

"My father changed the date to tomorrow, but since your flight has been changed to land this morning I cannot wait to see you!" Karen threw herself on Sasuke's bed at the Uchiha estate. She was currently Skyping with Amu, her lovely evil step sister.

"Same here! I'm glad Sasuke came to his senses." Amu stated. She was in a cab with her mom, they were on their way to the airport.

"Amu we need to take care of a few things when you get here." Karen sneered as her eyes fell on a picture of Sakura on Sasuke's wall. He's obviously taken it on their trip to mist.

"What are they?" Amu asked, confused.

"There's this girl, I have a feeling she's not going to leave my Sasuke to me in peace. We have to exterminate her. At once!" Karen grabbed the printed picture and tore it up. An evil laughter erupted from her mouth which was followed by Amu's evil laughter.

Karen hung up the call and gathered the pieces. She threw them in Sasuke's metal trash can and set them alight.

"Sakura, you'll be sorry you ever touched my Sasuke." She watched as the torn pieces burnt in the can.

* * *

"Sakura, please! You look terrible!" Hinata begged. Ino, Tenten and Hinata made their way to the Hogake's as soon as Lady Tsunade called.

"And my was Lady Tsunade right." Ino said. She stood in front of Sakura. "Your hair's a mess, please tell me there isn't a dead rat living in there and who picked out your outfit? Godzilla?"

"That's enough Ino," Tenten softly shoved Ino out of the way. "Sakura's heart is broken. Can't you see she's hurt?"

"Hurt or not my remedies for an ailing heart always works!" Ino folded her arms. Yes it was sad to see Sakura like this but it was also horrible not to try and do something about it.

"Sakura, we're here for you." Hinata hugged her gently. Ino's phone went off.

"Oh yay!" She shouted. "My dad's a vip at the Sasuke, Karen wedding," Ino said proudly, earning a look from Tenten.

"My point is, I've got my dad's email right here and he just got notice that the wedding is happening tomorrow! It's postponed!" Ino smiled.

"Guys, thanks but I really just wanna' be alone." Sakura said for the first time. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. "I don't mean to be rude but I really just wanna' be alone."

Tenten and Hinata nodded. Ino folded her arms. Tenten and Hinata hugged Sakura as they left. Ino just shook her head. She also gave Sakura a hug.

The day went by very slow for both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura spent the day watching reruns of Gossip Girl and Jane By Design.

Sasuke on the other hand had to pick out cakes and things with Karen. To his happiness Naruto called. Him and the boys were giving him a bachelors party and he had to be there.

* * *

It was late afternoon now and Amu and her mother had arrived at the Uchiha Estate. At this moment, Karen was showing Amu around.

"Who is this girl we're going to exterminate and how?" Amu asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sakura Haruno. She was suppose to marry my Sasuke but money and greed always wins in the end." Karen grabbed ice-cream and two spoons.

"Sounds like a brat." Amu spat.

"Oh she is. But we still need to make her cry. Make her want to go back home." Karen licked the ice-cream off of the spoon.

"Have any idea yet?"

"Yes. Her mother and father died in a terrible car accident. Maybe we can use that against her some way." Karen stated.

"We need to scare her so that she retreats. What if her fate met the same as theirs?"

"Amu dear this ice-cream froze your brain. She can't die at my hands or I'll fo to jail." Karen pulled the ice-cream away from Amu.

"Not at your hands, but at her servant's hands. What if their car was to loose control and swerve into an on coming patrol truck and their car catches fire on impact," Amu was standing now, arms out as she spoke.

"And she dies instantly due to the flames." Karen's head was raised almost as if it was happening in the air. "Amu the ice-cream didn't freeze your brain cells at all."

Everything was falling into place now. Sakura was soon going to be no longer and she was going to marry Sasuke. Karen laughed at how easy it all was. Maybe she was right. Maybe greed and money always wins in the end.

Karen's plans were bulletproof and it would take a genius to figure it all out.

"Hamiku, come here. I need you to do me a brave favour. You will be awarded if it's done correctly." Karen said as the servant came near. She whispered her orders in his ear.

"But miss-"

"Just go! And don't be caught or seen or tell anyone about it. Else I'll deal with you the same way." Karen shooed him away as she threatened.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh readers! Is Karen right? Does greed and money always win? Ooh dear! ^o^ if that's the case. . . I might just go and weep.**

**Read &amp; Review! We're almost at 50 reviews! Aren't ya'll excited? I am! I love reading your reviews!**

**Hope this chapter is worth while!**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Day Of The Wedding.**

"That's it!" Ino shouted. She was getting frustrated by the minute. "This sulking isn't going to get us anywhere! Come! We're going to crash this wedding!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and hollered for the girls to follow her. She was going to turn this hideous ugly duckling into a beautiful, gorgeous swan. And no one's gonna' stop her.

* * *

Sasuke and Mikoto were now walking in the garden. They sat down in the middle of it.

"Sasuke, I want to teach you something. I know that Karen isn't the one for you but I always want you to do the following." She took her son's hand.

"Speak softly when you're arguing, avoid harsh words. Keep loving her, 'cause you promised her at the altar. Be strong, 'cause she might need you even if she acts like a brat." Her free hand cupped his face.

"Show her the light Sasuke. Keep on learning to forgive, keep believing there's good in life. Always have hope Sasuke, 'cause she expects that of you. She wants to touch your soul and your heart, she wants to share everything with you, make sure you don't neglect.

"She wants to know what's bothering you, what's you're deepest question." Mikoto rubbed Sasuke's cheek. She could tell that Sakura was on his mind and that her words meant something to him.

"Sasuke, don't stay quiet. 'Cause a women wants to hear it. She wants to see how you stand up for her if you must. My boy, she wants to believe you live because of her. And when she's scared, sad or angry, hold he close and whisper in her ear that you love her. Make sure you never loose her." Mikot sat on her knees in front of Sasuke now.

"Sasuke, if she feels she's going to fail be there for her but most of all, love her and look after her 'cause she loves you," Mikoto whispered.

"I've already lost her mother," Sasuke stared into his mother's eyes.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. Just promise me you'll follow those steps." Mikoto stood up.

"Ok." Sasuke hugged his mother. He held her tight as she silently swore he'll follow her demands.

"No go, I need to help down stairs. You might be marrying a witch but that doesn't mean my son can't have a wonderful wedding!" Mikot nodded then left.

"If only I was marrying Sakura, those words would actually mean something." Sasuke sighed. He checked his watch: 10:30 and the wedding was in an thirty minutes time.

* * *

Ino and the girls were almost done with Sakura. They had defiantly turned this ugly duckling into a swan. Ino had asked her mom what was the dress code and it was lime green and yellow.

And thanks to Sakura's green orbs, this swan couldn't be resisted. Ino stood back to admire her work. The red streaks in her hair was the only thing standing out.

The mermaid dress sat gorgeous on her, showing off all her junk in the right places. Her green pumps hugged her feet nicely. Now they just had to do her makeup and nails. Ino checked the time. They sarted 10:10 and it was now 10:43. They didn't have long.

Sakura didn't even know why they were doing this in the first place. As Sakura opened the door, a shoe box fell. Sakura got on her knees and picked up its contense. Sakura came across a toy ring, an Uchiha necklace, photo's of her and Sasuke when they were small.

Along with all that came a rush of memories. Their fun times together and their sad times. Sakura smiled at the memory of the ring and its event.

She didn't know why Sasuke used her, but she did know she loved him then and that she loved him even more now. And no one, not even Karen was going to stop her from getting Sasuke back.

Sakura stood up and faced Tenten and Ino. Determination burning like a wild fire inside her eyes.

"Finish me off. I believe Sasuke's marrying the wrong girl."

* * *

Hinata was sent to fetch Ino's bag down stairs when she heard a rustling noise in the garage. She opened the door quietly and followed the noise. Hinata was always the soft one but now that's going to change.

Hinata took a crowbar that lay stranded on the floor and moved behind the usual black limo Sakura always drove in. She saw a man, under the car and she waited for him to surface.

"All done. This car will definitely swerve now. Miss Karen will have something big in my reward." The man got up and stared at the car, cleaning his hands.

_Whack!_ The man fell to the floor unconciouse.

"Not if I can stop it." Hinata said, watching him carefully.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay! Gooo Hinata! I like this side of you! . . . This chappie is a bit short, I wanted to pause it right there!**

**:P We're on 50 reviews! Yay! Now let's make it 100 Reviews! What do ya' say huh? Review as many times as you want!**

**If y'all want, I'll make a sequal to this! But I need to have atleast 20 reviews saying you want one!**

**Oh and TrixStar08 I'd love to work with you on a story.**

**R&amp;R**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hinata!" Ino shouted. The said girl looked up.

"I'll deal with you later." Hinata finished tying the ropes. She stood back and looked at him. She had tied his hands and his feet together. She had taken an old rag and some newspaper to gag him and tie his mouth shut.

She gave him one last look before running up to Ino. On her way there she grabbed the bag.

"Oh! Jin-shu, there's a man down there who messed with your car. I tied him up! Good luck!" She shouted as she passed him. The driver nodded and made his way to the garage.

"There you are! What took you so long? It's past the starting time and we're late." Ino questioned as Hinata made her way in the room.

"I'll explain later." Hinata informed.

"Leave the nail polish let's go!" Tenten grabbed their hands and began running. They came into the garage and found Jin-shu.

"C'mon, we need a driver!" Tenten opened the door to the black limo.

"No, let's take the white one." Hinata protested.

"What? Why?" Ino asked. Another delay?

"The cars been tampered with! Please, come!" Jin-shu had opened the door and asked the girls nicely.

"Oh well, at least we're going in style!" Ino threw her hair over her shoulder. They made it out but traffic was heavy.

"Where are we going?" Jin-shu asked as he stopped.

"The Uchiha estate." Tenten stated. Sakura looked at the traffic. They'd never get there in time.

_'Oh Sasuke! Please don't say I do.' _Sakura wished silently.

"Girls, we won't make it in time." Hinata said. "Jin-shu, go round the Hyuga side of town. It won't buy us time but it'll save us traffic,"

"Don't worry, I'll text Neji to keep them busy," Tenten stated. Phone in her hand.

"Alright then," Jin-shu steered the car in motion.

* * *

"Whoever does not like this marriage between Karen and Sasuke-"

"What in the name of hell is that?" Neji acted. The lady in front of him had a really big thing on her hat and he hated it. Neji heard Shikamaru ask him what he was doing and Neji showed him the message.

"It's hideous women!" Neji fired up. The women got up and growled in fustration.

Shikamaru sighed. Standing in front surely did get people's attention. Oh well, this should be fun.

"Neji don't waste your breath, it's obviously a dead rat." Shika faked a yawn at the lady's growl.

"Why you little," she began. How dare they insult her.

"Wow, no wonder she reaks. Look at her." Neji was back to his calm self now and had retained his posture.

"And to think, she's richer than you. It's a shock isn't it?" Shika stared at the fuming women in front of them.

"But you know what's worse? Karen's bridesmaids gave their last peny just to look half nice and here she is. All the money in the world and she brings a dead rat to this wedding," Neji smirked.

"Half nice? C'mon Neji, a shark in a tutu looks better than them. But I like your point."

"Oh I'll get you-"

"Wow, even her breathlady? reaks! Ever hear of mint, lady?" Shika's coment defiantly hit hard.

"Not to mention the girl next to her. Wow is she ugly." Neji glanced at his phone and checked the time. Silently hoping their little time buying worked.

"That's enough boys. I don't know what you're trying but it's ruining my daughter's wedding." A lady with bright blonde hair spoke up. Sasuke nodded to the preachure.

"If there is anyone who doesn't approve of this marriage, do speak now." The preachure said. He waited ten minutes before continuing.

_'Hurry Tenten, and make it fast.' _Neji thought to himself.

* * *

"I hope our little trick worked." Sakura said softly.

"Neji might not be nice but he's a great actor. He'll buy us enough time," Hinata hugged Sakura reasuringly.

"Jin-shu, how much longer till we're there?"

"Ten minutes," Jin-shu said calmly, looking at his young mistress face.

"That's too long!" Tenten said.

"Relax. Sasuke will have to answer my phone if he sees it's from he's brother," Ino winked at the girls as she dialled. To her surprise, Sasuke didn't answer.

* * *

_'You're trying to buy some time for the girls aren't you?' _Amu thought as she silently giggled.

_'You're trying vain boys. Sakura is long dead by now!'_ Karen almost laughed at the thought.

"Karen, do you take Sasuke as your beloved husband? To love and cherish, to stand by-"

"Why yes, I do." Karen wrapped her arm around Sasuke's.

"And you Sasuke, do you take Karen as your beloved wife? To love and cherish, to stand by and praise? Through sickness and health and until death do you part?" The preachure's words didn't seem to sink properly.

Sasuke looked at Karen's smiling face. He looked to his right, where his best men and closest friends stood. He closed his eyes as he sighed.

"I-"

"Hold it right there!" Ino's voice boomed through the large room. There beside her, in the door way stood Hinata, Teneten and Sakura. "Sasuke, I believe you're marrying the wrong girl!"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand Pause! Whoop! Whoop! Yay! What took you girls so long? ? ? I guess money and greed doesnt always win now does it it Karen?**

**R&amp;R**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"You! What are you doing here?" Karen snared. The audience now faced the show with curious eyes.

"Expected her dead. Didn't you?" Hinata said proudly.

"You girls weren't invited. Sasuke, they crashing our wedding!" Karen whined the last part.

"I came to claim back what was mine, Karen." Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's. She gasped. His eyes carried,sadness but they were. . .cold.

_'Sasuke,'_ Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, she knows that if we get married we'd be more powerful than the Hokage and she doesn't want that! Sasuke they came to stop us." Karen's grip on Sasuke's arm tightened.

As if he was under a spell, Sasuke walked slowly up to Sakura. Now Sakura could see that his eyes contained anger, sadness and regret.

"I don't know what fool you take me for Sakura, but you killed every last bit of chance of there being an us." Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

_'Speak soft, avoid harsh words.' _His mother's words were playing in his head.

"Servants! Escort thes," Sasuke gave Sakura a glance. "These traitors out of here. And don't allow them near the Uchiha Estate ever again."

Everyone's eyes widened at the word traitor.

_'No, I have to try harder!'_ Sakura fell to her knees as the servants lifted her up. Tears prickled her face.

"Remember when we were small? Sasuke?" Sakura allowed herself to cry now.

_'Keep loving her, 'cause you promised her.' _The words seemed to make everyone disappear, like it was only her on her knees and him standing there.

"You promised you'd marry me someday. Even though it was just so you could get the action figure. You still promised."

Sasuke's fist clenched.

_'Stay strong, 'cause she might need you.'_

"And when we were on the beach! We buildt a sand castle. You said you want to live in a house like that, the Uchiha crest painted big on one side and I argued and said I wanted flowers painted on it. Then your mom came and divided the house into two, a part for me and a part for you." Sakura sobbed. She had to try, or loose him forever.

_'Show her the light.'_

Sasuke shut his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. Now he understood all of those words his mother had told him. Every last bit. But he made a deal with his dad, he couldn't go back now. Right?

"Then I told you you're mom was awesome," Sakura sobbed. "Then Sasuke, you told me I'd be the exact same with our babies."

Sakura was on her knees now, plams flat on the floor. The boys had helped the girls free from the servants. Naruto was trying to get Sakura up.

"And when I was scared of the thunder, Sasuke you allowed me to sleep in your bed. You promised that you'd always protect me!" Sakura cried, ignoring Naruto's pleas.

Wrong! He made a deal with his dad and this was still part of the week he had given him. Sasuke turned slowly.

_'Keep learning to forgive.' _Sasuke had forgiven her the moment she stepped in here.

"Sasuke, I'm not expecting you to just love me back. I-I." Sakura allowed Naruto to pick her up and they left. Sakura sat outside and cried.

Sasuke looked at the empty spot where she sat. Sasuke walked slowly back to the altar.

_'Keep on hoping, 'cause she expects that from you.'_ Sasuke took another step forward.

_'She wants to see how you stand up for her if you_ must.' Another step.

Finally he was there. Sasuke sighed. The preachure asked him the question again and he looked at Karen.

* * *

"You tried your best Sakura, there's nothing you can do now. It's his choice." Tenten hugged Sakura. The gang stood there beside her.

Neji whispered to Tenten that he'd always love her and never torture her like this.

"Your aunt just phoned. She said she has tickets for two for a holiday overseas." Ino crouched down beside her.

"I'll like to go alone." Sakura hugged them all and then left home to pack. There wasn't much to do now. Sakura stared out the window of the white limo as they pulled out of the Uchiha Estate. Silently, she said her goodbyes to the place.

About twenty minutes after she left, Sasuke came running out.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked out of breath. He lost his blazer and his tie. His shirt hung out messily.

"Why? You embarrassed her in front of all those hundreds of people and now you wanna' embarrass her some more?" Tenten asked, hand on hip.

"And I don't see a ring. Don't tell me they lost it!" Ino stated.

"I didn't go through with it." Sasuke pulled a face at Tenten's comment.

"And we're suppose to support you?" Hinata burst. "You, dear Sasuke, had your servants escort us out and called us traitors." Hinata poked Sasuke's chest. "So no. Don't expect me to help you." With that the girls headed for Neji's car since he gave his keys to Tenten.

"Not cool man, not cool." Shikamaru said softly.

"Sakura's at home. Packing for her flight outta' here." Naruto said as he began walking. He stopped and looked at his mate.

"Sasuke, if I were you, I'd do the right thing." Naruto winked then left with the guys.

Sasuke nodded. He quickly made his way to his motorbike when Karen an his dad came out.

"Sasuke!" They both shouted.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Going to stop my girl from leaving." Sasuke put on his helmut.

"Go a head, my son. Make me proud." His father nodded.

Sasuke nodded and drove away.

"Arrrg!" Karen yelled.

"You missy, I believe is in big trouble." Mikoto came up to them and showed them the picture of the man Hinata tied.

* * *

"Is miss Haruno here?" Sasuke asked as the women named Binura opened the door.

"She left ten minutes ago to the airport. Flight 818." Binura nodded as Sasuke thanked her.

Pushing on his excelorator he increased his speed.

* * *

Sakura looked at the billboard that showed the flights. She sighed as she looked back. They'd called the last few people for flight 818. Thanks to Binura, who packed her bag she made it for the flight.

But it just didn't feel right.

"She knows, she knows that I never let her down before." She heard someone sing softly. Sakura turned around and there stood Sasuke, helmut in his arms.

"She knows, she knows that I'll never let another take her love from me now," Sasuke smiled as he saw her face him.

Just like before, everything else disappeared and it was just them to.

"You were right. I did promise you Sakura and lately I've been such a jerk towards you and myself and I'm sorry." Sasuke set his helmut on the ground.

"Sakura being here without you is like I'm waking up to, only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite, I'm walking round with just one shoe, I'm half a heart without you." He walked closer to her as he spoke.

"I'm half a man at best with half an arrow in my chest, I miss everything we do, I'm half a heart without you." Sasuke took Sakura's hand.

"Though I try to get you out of my head, the truth is I got lost without you. Sakura I don't want to marry you for wealth, lucky me it comes with the package."

"I know Sasuke. And I was foolish not to give you chance to speak, I'm sorry." Sakura looked down. Sasuke kissed her, he added all his emotions to it. Sakura wasted no time in adding it back.

"What do you say we get outta here huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah,"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and suitcase, Sakura grabbed his helmut and they ran.

They didn't care to where they were going just as long as theyhad each other with them.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: "B-b-baby c'mon over I don't care if people find out, they say that we're no good together and it's never gonna' work out."**

**It's finished! How do you like the ending? Too clache? It's been wonderful having you guys aboard! But don't worry, there'll be a sequal to it. Besides, you didn't think Karen'll leave it just like that huh?**

**Thanks for all your reviews I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh, the words Sasuke said is from the song Half A Heart by One Direction and the opening of my A/N is Magic also by One Direction.**

**It's really been fun, I'm going to put up a Poll in my profile page for you guys to vote what you'll like to see in the Sequal.**

**Till next time and remember! Keep Safe ;)**

**MysteryGirl105**


	16. Link To The Sequal: Their Love

Sasuke had managed to save the love he and Sakura shared and Sakura got rid of Karen, or so she thought. Karen's back with a vengeance that'll kill anyone. That anyone just happens to be Sakura. . . Sequal of Forever His

Sequal to Forever His is out Now!

Their Love:

s/10749477/1/


End file.
